Lady Percival
by Citrinewarrior
Summary: When Galahad is caught infiltrating the feast room, he is assigned to spar with his fellow knight Percival. When a little trash-talking goes too far, Galahad loses control and ends up learning something new. Galahad/Percival, or technically Silvaze. Based off an image by Bleachfanthe1st on Deviantart.


Okay, I've completely immersed myself in the sonic fandom, and then my sister drew a picture, and the I wrote a fic for it. I don't own any of the characters, blah, they belong to SEGA. But really, if you found this on a site called , what would you expect? Also, there is a bit of an inconsistency within this fic, but I'll get to that at the end.

* * *

Galahad smiled, gazing into the castle's kitchen. The area was decorated for the upcoming feast, and he needed to sneak around to get a good look at it. He wasn't inside the castle to see the sights, however. What he was really interested in were the goblets-made of gold and adorned by jewels, and filled with red wine.

Galahad stared right at them. There were four of them, and each seemed very tempting to touch. Each had the design of a rodent carved into them; they were so detailed Galahad thought they would jump off and leave if he touched them.

"It couldn't hurt..." Galahad mumbled, careful to step into the room quietly. He lifted his feet off the ground with his psychokinesis, floating over to the cup at the far end. It belonged to the king, Galahad noted, as the trimmings were silver and lances were engraved all around. Towards the bottom of the cup, there was an engraving of a lemming reaching for one of the shimmering lances. There was a small sapphire in the stem of every goblet, with the exception of the kings-it held an emerald. It intrigued Galahad to no end.

"Ooh..." He removed the gauntlet from his left hand, reaching forward to touch it.

"Does that really seem like a smart idea to you?" A voice said, startling him. It was one he'd never heard before, one he hadn't recognized.

He turned slowly, expecting an advisor or the King's squire. What he found instead, however, was a cat clad in silver armor. He was wearing his armor, and the visor was locked tight.

"...Greetings..." Silver said, almost in a whisper. His gaze shifted from the knight in front of him to the cup he had been observing earlier, and finally rested on where his hand was.

He groaned inwardly, seeing his hand resting gingerly on the cup. Soon after, he noticed the red wine inside was spilled all over the gauntlet on his hand.

Galahad slowly placed the goblet back on the table covering, grinning nervously in an attempt to save face. The knight in front of him said nothing, but he shivered when he saw his amber eyes glint through his silver helmet.

"Who are you?" The cat asked. Galahad spluttered incoherently for a moment before responding.

"I am Sir Galahad of Camelot, Son of Sir Lancelot, and the strongest of the Round Table." He said proudly.

"I assume that is irrelevant to your current situation." The knight said, more like a question than a statement. His voice was deep, but it also sounded pained and scratchy.

"Well, my father said that I could explore the castle if I wanted to, so I just-" Galahad began.

"Broke into the dining hall and made an attempt to drink from the King's goblet?" The Lavender cat chuckled to himself. "I'm surprised you made it in here; the guard on this room in particular is under tight guard." Galahad's eyes cast themselves to the floor.

"You're right." He said, remorse lining his tone. "Perhaps I should have reconsidered coming here. I'll take my leave." Galahad replaced the goblet and turned to leave. Before he could, the plated arm of the knight he had spoken to grabbed his shoulder.

"I didn't say you had to leave just yet." The cat spoke, a bit more comfortably now. "You did go through the trouble of getting here; you should at least get something out of it." Galahad just gave a confused look.

"You mean...drink some?"

"Yes." He confirmed, tapping lightly on the tablecloth. "Someone else will find you if you don't. Time is of an incredible essence." Galahad nodded, unhooking his visor and lifting the goblet to his lips.

"Well, this is pretty good," He said. "Maybe I could use a little more..." he tilted his head back and poured the contents into his mouth.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" It was a shrill voice now, and he inwardly groaned. He and his fellow knight turned around, and Galahad wished that if he turned slow enough, the king's advisor wouldn't be there.

"Umm..." Galahad muttered. "I, uh, umm-" The Kings advisor grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.

"Oh, sweet Camelot! What will the king say?" He scolded. Galahad ignored him and gave one last look towards Percival. Said knight said nothing, but his did see another glint in his amber eyes.

"I cannot believe this!" the king bellowed, slamming his hands on his throne. "Why would you do something like this!?" Galahad didn't bother saying anything; for one thing, he didn't exactly have a reason as to why he had drank from the kings goblet specifically, but for another thing, his father had told him of this king-he wouldn't listen to a reasonable word Galahad said.

The silver hedgehog didn't bother even looking at the king, but he was aware that the king was a hedgehog. Whilst Galahad mused over how he could find his way out of this issue, the king had been rubbing his temples furiously, trying to calm himself down.

"Your highness, if you would just let me explain-" the silver knight in training was interrupted once again by the king slamming on the arms of his throne again. _Well, I tried, _Galahad thought.

Meanwhile, the king had finally calmed himself (after a few more unnecessary slams on his throne) and turned to face Galahad again.

"I cannot punish you, for you do not belong to my kingdom." He said, regaining his regal composure. "What shall I do with you, Galahad?" Said hedgehog just stared blankly back.

"I-I don't know, your highness." Galahad replied, bowing his head low. The king looked at him disgustedly.

"It's very simple. I keep you busy _outside_ the castle until your father arrives. When he does, I will let him deal with your wretched self." Galahad nodded quickly.

"Until then..." The king muttered to himself just loud enough for Galahad to hear. "You can spar with one of my knights. How about...Percival? He's always ready for a fight." The king's advisor hopped to his feet.

"Yes, your kingliness!" He grabbed Galahad by the arm. "Come along boy, I haven't all day."

This fight had been going on far too long. It had started as simple sparring, but soon Galahad had pulled out his secret weapon.

Psychokinesis.

He giggled as Percival attempted another attack on his midsection with her rapier, and he laughed harder when his knife came seemingly out of nowhere to block at the last second. Percival remained silent throughout the entire battle, the only sounds Galahad got out of him were the grunts he made when he swung and stabbed.

Galahad just laughed harder and harder, lifting himself with his psychokinesis and turning himself in circles.

Percival was growing weary of this boy, to say the least. The longer this fight droned on, the more inaccurate his swipes became.

"Laevatein, you lousy excuse for a weapon!" He cursed at his sword. "_Do something right!_" He opted for faster and shorter strikes. Galahad parried them just the same.

"You coward, fight like a real knight of the round table." Percival spat at him.

Galahad stopped his jittering laughter. "What?" The silver hedgehog's features contorted into one of immense rage. "How dare you!" He jumped to his feet, and his knife gravitated into his hand. "I'll kill you!" he lowered his visor again and set himself into a fighting stance.

Now it was Percival's turn to laugh. He always liked to rile up his opponents, because then they got sloppy.

The lavender cat returned to raining thick, hard blows. It seemed to be working at first glance, but he soon noticed Galahad was parrying them even faster than Percival could attack. Percival just gritted her teeth. _Just relax _Percival thought. _He won't actually hurt you._

Unfortunately for Percival, he was wrong. It only crossed his mind when Galahad ceased blocking the onslaught of attacks from his sparring partner-instead letting them land, whether that be on his legs, his chest, or even direct blows to his helmet and visor.

Percival had dismissed this as petty determination, but it soon became evident that it was not. Partially because Galahad's visor had loosened itself again, revealing a face of pure rage. Also, because he had, at a point, struck the joint of Percival's right leg armor, breaking the bottom half of it off and slashing into his leg.

Percival cried out in pain, his leg giving out from under him. She tried to muster the strength to stand again, but Galahad was on him again, striking with all his might.

"Get off me!" Percival shouted. "I'm bleeding, you dolt!" Galahad just tried hitting harder. "I don't care! I'll kill you!" It was then that Percival realized Galahad was fighting for keeps. Not good.

Percival's mind switched to attack mode the moment this occurred in her head. All the while, Galahad was still striking at the cat furiously.

"You'll die! You'll die by my hand!" He shrieked, straddling her and striking at her helmet. In all honesty, Percival was wondering when he'd stop saying that, but that wasn't the point at the moment. He pushed with all his might, and to his relief (and surprise) Galahad fell off of her and dropped his knife. He still wouldn't let her go, and he grabbed him again, pulling them both into a ball and rolling around for a bit.

After about thirty seconds of rolling around, Galahad finally slammed his adversary hard onto the grass. She cried out in pain again, not just from her leg, but also because the dirt was irritating the wound.

When he slammed her on the ground however, the force was enough to loosen he visor, and it flew open-revealing the face of a very feminine knight.

"W-wha?" Galahad's eyes lost their killer look as he stared into Percival's amber ones. Said knight stared back, irritated as well as injured.

"What in chaos' name is wrong with you!?" Percival growled. Galahad just stared back, astounded by her appearance. Galahad snapped back into the present when he noticed Percival's eyes boring into his own.

"Answer me!" She spat. "What is the matter with you!? Don't you think that was a _little bit rough _for a spar?" Galahad blushed and looked away, only for his eyes to return a moment later.

"Umm, I'm sorry...B-but, you're not a sir...!" He felt totally stupefied by this; Percival could tell from the stupid look on his face.

"You're a... lass! A dame! Surely you can't-" He was cut off by Percival, a tiny smirk on her face.

"Only your father and Gawain know. As for the king, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Galahad nodded. Said hedgehog's visor fell upon his face again, and he had to lift it to keep it up.

"I understand." He suddenly became very jittery and strange, and Percival wondered for a moment what was wrong with him now.

"If you don't mind me saying...you are very pretty, lass." She couldn't help but crack a smile at that. Galahad gulped and continued. "A-and I'm still really sorry about the way I attacked you earlier; I guess I'm just sensitive on the subject of the...Round Table." Percival just nodded, the scene making the both of them uncomfortable. Percival didn't realize why Galahad was shaking the way he was, but she soon noticed his hand on either side of her, and their odd positioning.

"This has been a _real nice time,_ but I really need to see someone who can fix up my leg." Percival said. "Would you mind _getting off of me?_" Galahad scrambled to his feet, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry. Lady Percival, Maybe we could, uh, spar again sometime...?" Percival gave a smile.

"That's sir to you. Anytime, Galahad."

* * *

Well, that happened. Did you guys know that in the lore of King Arthur, Galahad and Percival were lifelong partners? Are you trying to insinuate something Sega...?

**Edit: ** the link to the art my sister drew is now on my profile page, cause links don't work from within the fic (Trust me, she's a good artist)

Blah. Now for the inconsistency.

You know how in Sonic and The Black Knight, Silver's alter ego is Galahad and Shadow's is Lancelot? Well, in the lore of King Arthur, Lancelot is Galahad's father. That led me (and Sonic News Network) to believe that Lancelot and Galahad from The Black Knight are related. (maybe even that in beta Sonic 2006, Shadow would have been Silvers dad. Can you Imagine?)


End file.
